You Turn Me On
by CSM
Summary: Finn and Rachel just can't seem to get enough of each other. Takes place in 3x06
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: You Turn Me On

**Author:** CSM

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Glee

**Summary**: Finn and Rachel just can't seem to get enough of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>You Turn Me On<strong>

* * *

><p>i.<p>

She sits in choir room, her hands clenching her yellow dress tightly as she watches the boys minus Kurt and Artie rock out in front of her. She knows Finn mentioned earlier this weekend that he was going to help Puck with a glee performance, she should have expected them to do something like this, but she's torn between being greatly amused as Blaine and Mike dance with the microphone stands; deeply disturbed by the context of the song (She doesn't even want to _begin_ to speculate who the unsuspecting teacher may be) or be _completely_ turned on by the site of Finn drumming.

Oh who is she kidding? She only has eyes for the hot drummer and no one else. Even when she tries to be the proper co-captain and evaluate all her team members her gaze still falls back onto the drummer, _her_ drummer. She watches as he beats the drumsticks against the drums with as much vigour as possible. His fingers clenching the wooden sticks tightly, his forearms tensing, his biceps muscles bulging and if she wasn't surrounded by her other teammates and it was just the two of them, Rachel would be fanning herself...okay if they were alone she'd be doing something _else_ completely.

Rachel's entire face flames as her mind goes to a place it should not be heading to when she's sitting down in the choir room of all places. She shakes her head and tries to clear her thoughts; she then looks across at Finn, who sends her a knowing wink.

Damn him.

She sends him a mock glare, which only makes him grin wider, she huffs slightly turning her attention back to Puck who's now practically screaming into the microphone and her eyes widen in surprise and she stifles a giggle as she sees Mike and Blaine dancing with the microphone poles again, Blaine is swinging the pole and Mike is jumping over it and she's not really sure what's going on anymore. When her gaze reaches back to her boyfriend, she feels the heat rise in her body and settles right between her legs as she watches as he bites his lip, his eyes closed as he drums along to the song, his head banging in time with the beats. But her eyes are fixated on his lips and his teeth, and all she can think about is when he nibbles at _her_ skin.

The sound of everyone clapping as the boys close brings her out of her thoughts and Rachel immediately begins to clap as Mr. Schue congratulates them. She also makes sure to points out the inappropriateness of Puck's song, because she remembers all too well her little _incident _of puppy love (or infatuation) she had with Mr. Schue, and its just not right, and complement her boyfriend on his awesome drumming.

Puck claims that it's all about his love for Van Halen, and she chooses to accept that because she has _other_ things in mind that to worry about Puckerman being inappropriate with some unsuspected teacher. Just as everyone begins to clear out to the room she skips over to Finn who is still sitting at the drums, starting to dismantle it.

"Hey you." She says in greeting smiling across the drums at him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asks pocketing his drum sticks as he stands, letting Jeff one of the band members take over. Apparently those boys don't like anyone messing with their stuff, hence the reason Finn brought his own drumsticks from home.

Rachel nods linking her arm around his waist and smiles as he slips his arm on her shoulders, she waves to the boys as they leave and once they are outside and she makes sure the coast is clear, as well as that they are a good distance from the choir room door, she slips out of Finn's arm and smiles at his confused expression as she places both her hands on his chest pushing him forcefully against the wall and then getting on her tip toes and placing her lips firmly on his own.

It takes Finn all of two seconds to catch on and she smiles against his lips when his arms circle her hips, his hands resting right on the curve of her ass as he pulls her up slightly against him. She sighs against his mouth as he starts nibbling on her lower lip, his tongue soothing it right after. She moans against his lips as his tongue prods her slightly parted lips for entrance.

When their tongues brush against each other they both moan simultaneously as she brushes up against him feeling his arousal pressing against her lower stomach, just as he squeezes her ass

She pulls back slightly knowing they need to stop, but doesn't even bother to resist when Finn cups the back of her head pulling her back towards him. She indulges them for a few seconds before pulling back again. By now they are both gasping for breath, but that doesn't deter Finn in the slightest as he dips his head to meet hers and captures her lips in his own once again.

"We need to stop." She mutters between kisses, slightly breathless.

"You started it." He says with a slight whine as he finally released her lips but his hands remain firmly on her behind.

"That's actually your fault as well." She says sheepishly as she takes a step back, she yelps in surprise when Finn snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her flush against his body.

"You liked the drumming didn't you?" He asks smirking down at her.

Rachel huffs slightly as she tilts her head to look at him in the eye, "You _know_ I did. I complemented you in glee."

Finn's smirk widen as he wiggles his eyebrows at her, his hand cupping her butt to pull her body up against him so that their hips align and they both moan softly. " You _really_ liked the drumming."

Rachel narrows her eyes at him as she slaps his arm so that he places her back on the floor, "You don't play fair Mr. Hudson."

"I love you too babe."

Finn says easily leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek as he begins to smooth out her hair, she didn't even realize his hands even made it in her hair when they were making out. She smiles up at him rubbing some of her lipstick off his lips, "Come on we have plans."

"We do?" Finn asks confused, when Rachel sends him a pointed look she giggles as he starts tugging her along the still deserted hallway, "Time to get you home then babe."

At the mention of her house Rachel frowns, "Finn we can't go to my house. Papa is home sick with the food poisoning. Besides I thought we were going to _your_house anyway."

Finn pulls them to a stop and turns to look at her and if she didn't so desperately turned on right now she would have laughed at his crestfallen expression, "Burt's been working at home for the past few days with the campaign."

"Crap." Rachel says in frustration as they began walking towards the car park. This was _not_ part of her plans.

"We can always go by the old savannah a little way outside of town?"

Rachel frowns at the thought, as she slips into his truck. Its been two weeks since she and Finn have become sexually active, and they have, as Finn so affectionately calls it, covered all the _bases_ of their love making. She _finally_ understood what Ms. Pillsbury told her all those years ago, and really what was she doing telling a_fourteen_ year old that in the first place?

_Anyway_ Finn _greatly_ enjoys her lack of gag reflex, and it turns out, not that she was not surprised, drumming isn't the _only_ thing that Finn can do with his hands. Rachel cheeks flame as she thinks of a particular incident two days ago in her car. Completely inappropriate, but so _so_ hot.

She jumps when she feels Finn's hand on her thigh, when she looks across at him he's grinning at her smugly, "Whatca thinkin bout there?"

Her cheeks redden which only encourages Finn more as he starts skimming his hand under her skirt, she looks across at him trying to look annoyed but failing miserably, "I don't like this cocky Finn."

She realizes belatedly she shouldn't have used that particular word, sure enough Finn just smiles at her, squeezing her bare thigh as he leans forward his hot breath against her lips as he speaks. "Don't lie. Rachel Berry isn't a liar."

She whimpers slightly as he closes the gap between their lips and immediately begins to suck on her bottom lip his teeth nipping at it, his hand that is still on her thigh slowly begins its ascending, disappearing under her long yellow dress.

She tugs at his hair as she deepens the kiss her tongue immediately wanting access and they kiss heatedly, it could be five minutes or five hours she has no idea she's lost in the feeling of Finn's tongue against her own, their heavy breathing echoing in the small confines of his truck. When Finn's hand reaches her upper thigh she automatically opens her legs, giving him more room to work with.

At the first feel of his fingers against the seam of her now soaked panties (who is she kidding she was turned on since the beginning of the boys performance, hence the reason things have escalated so quickly) she buckles her hips in response, not being able to contain her moan.

Finn pulls back his lips swollen as he looks at her in awe, his fingers still brushing lightly against her centre, teasing her, "You really _did_ like the drumming."

"Yes. Yes." She groans out pathetically, buckling her hips against his fingers and squeezing his forearm between her legs, "Don't stop."

Finn smirks but then presses a single finger against the soft material of her panties as he presses a kiss right below her jaw line. The feeling of his tongue against her heated skin and his fingers now making soft circles against her cloth covered clit causes her to moan in appreciation, throwing her head back against the seat of the car, not even caring that she's hitting it against the glass window behind.

"Oh God Finn." She moans out, her hips raising off the seat, desperately needing more.

"Shh, baby you gotta be quiet." Finn whispers against her ear, kissing her lightly on the jaw.

Normally she would have put a stop to this kind of fooling around on school grounds, but she knows Finn's car is parked furthest away from the teacher's car park and the possibility of someone seeing them is slim to none.

Instead she moves to open her legs a little wider allowing Finn better access, she sighs as he pushes her panties to one side and she feels the tip of his finger run slowly against her wet folds. When he does that a few more times refuses to add more pressure she growls.

"Finn." She says gripping his forearm the bottom of her dress now gathered around his forearm, "If you don't _do_ something soon. I think I will _die_."

Finn's only response is to chuckle and place a brief kiss on her lips, stopping his ministrations between her thighs, "Baby, you are such a drama queen."

"Finn." Rachel whines, buckling her hips wildly against his stilled hand.

She would have been embarrassed at her _wanton_ behaviour if she wasn't so desperately needing some kind of release. When he _finally_ slips his fingers between her wet folds her hips rise off the seat rocking against his hand, "More."

She grunts when she feels his finger slip out and replaced with two more fingers, "_Oh."_

She gasps as she clenches around his finger, moving her hips in time with him. Her hips rising off the seat with each thrust of his fingers, "Faster."

He adheres to her request, picking up his speed, his thumb ever so often brushing lightly against her clit. She places one of her feet on the dashboard, gasping at the change in angle of fingers moving deeper as she grips the upholstery. "Oh _Finn_."

Finn pressed his thumb against her clit as he as he continues to thrust his fingers, her hips moving in time with him, she can feel the heat rise deep within her, her toes curling, her breathing erratic, as her inner muscles clench around Finn's fingers.

"Let go baby." Finn whispers softly kissing the damp skin of her collar bone.

His thumb rubs lightly against her clit yet again and that along with his soothing sound of his voice is just the push she needs to send her over the edge and her entire body shakes, her inner muscles clenching repeatedly around Finn's fingers as she slowly comes off her high. She gasps slightly when Finn gentle eases his fingers out of her and smoothes down her dress over her thighs again.

"You okay?" He asks with concern placing a kiss on her forehead.

Rachel nods in response slowly opening her eyes to see Finn grinning down at her stupidly, "That was..."

"The hottest fucking thing _ever_." Finn supplies,

Rachel smiles sheepishly, despite the fact that they've obviously done this a few times, she still gets a little self conscious, especially when Finn speaks like that. Her cheeks flame but she sits up slightly pressing a firm kiss to his lips, "I was going to say amazing, but that will do."

"Hell yea."

Finn agrees excitedly, she giggles at his enthusiasm, sitting up so she can grab some of the tissues he has in the glove compartment, she quickly wipes his fingers for him, throwing the soiled napkins on the floor, making a mental note to pick it up later. She then smiles at him playfully as she scoots towards him, throwing her leg over his lap, so that she is now straddling him. She loops her hands behind his head and grins, rocking her hips slowly against his arousal.

"Now. This relationship is all about equality, so it's only fair that I return the favour."

Finn nods his head eagerly in agreement, which only makes her giggle, she scoots back onto his knees her hands going to the buckle of his belt, still trying to figure out the logistics of how she was going to pull this off, when the sound of Finn's phone rings through the silent car interrupts them.

"No!" Finn protests so much so that he slams his hand on the seat, he looks at her seriously, "Just ignore it."

Rachel rolls her eyes as an old 80s tune continues to blaring through the truck, "That's your mother's ringtone. You have to answer it."

"_Why_." Finn whines, Rachel shakes her head, slipping her hand into the front pocket of his jeans, pointedly ignoring his muttering about moving her hand a little to the left.

When he refuses to take the phone from her, she rolls her eyes about to move off his lap, but tuts when he keeps a firm grip on her waist. "Hello Mrs. Hummel."

"Finn's driving right now, that's why I answered his phone." She says pleasantly feeling slightly guilty for lying to his mother and ignoring her over dramatic boyfriend who currently has his head thrown back against the seat in despair.

"Oh we were just stopping for food, and the drive thru was backed up...We should be there to pick you up in about fifteen minutes."

Rachel slides off of Finn's lap throwing his phone on the seat of the car as she glares at him, " Did you forget to mention the fact that you have to pick up your _mother_today after her shift?"

"That's not till five, thrity...oh." Finn says in realization seeing the clock on the dashboard currently blinking 5:40 in bright green numbers at them.

Rachel slaps Finn on the shoulder, his protest going on deaf ears, "Finn! We just had _sex_ in your car, we can't pick up your mother now! The place _smells_ like sex!"

"Babe, chill." Finn says grabbing her flailing hands, "We didn't _have_ sex, come one I thought you were the smart one?"

"Now is not the time to joke Finn Hudson!" Rachel screeches reaching over him to put down both his window and her own, both of them shivering as the cold autumn air hit their faces, "Even if we didn't _have_ sex the entire truck still smells like it! Like _me_. I can't believe you didn't tell me. God I hope the car airs out before we get to the hospital. What would your mother think, if she figured it out. I would never be able to look her in the..."

She grunts when she feels Finn's lips on hers, she _hates _(okay not always) when he does this to shut her up, she looks across him as he pulls back, his fingers grasping her own which are currently tugging at the hem of her dress, "Relax. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to after glee but you kind of attacked me in a hallway. You can't blame me for forgetting my own name after that, far less that I was suppose to pick up my mom from work."

Rachel giggles despite herself, easing into the seat some of the tension leaving her body at his words, "I didn't _attack_ you."

"Baby, you pushed me up against the locker." Finn says with a smirk as he starts the truck, and eases out of the car park, he grins across at her, "I should practice my drumming every day from now on."

"Then it wouldn't have the same effect."

"Don't lie baby."

"Shut up Finn."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all sooooo much for great response to this last chapter, the reviews favourites and alerts means so much to me. **  
><em>

_Sorry this took so long. This is probably a little different than you expected but I couldn't just ignore the obvious stuff of Rory getting hit with the dodge balls or the HummelBerry angst. Hope you guys still like it._

* * *

><p>He stands in the gym waiting for the rest of his teammates to arrive, after having convinced Kurt, that no they are not going to die, and Rory that the game isn't hard to learn. He watches as Puck and Quinn talk quietly by the bleachers, and he wonders curiously if those two are on yet again. Puck hasn't mentioned it, then again the dude talks about his daughter 247 anyway. Finn shakes his head, its none of his business and honestly it's been nice for once _not_ having any relationships troubles. Speaking of which he scans the room hoping to see his girlfriend but frowns when he realizes she hadn't reached yet. Then he remembered she texted him earlier in the day to inform him that she'd be a little late because she was finalizing some last minute NYADA things.

Finn glances at his watching frowning when he realizes Santana and her Trouble Tones haven't arrived yet. He grunts about to call New Directions together to go over last minute strategies when he feels two small arms encircle his waist, he smiles as he feels Rachel's head pressed against the curve of his back.

"Hey." He says with a smile as he turns around to face her, "How did it go?"

"Better than I expected." Rachel says her arm still looped around his torso, she looks up at him her eyes shining, "She told me she wanted to come to my Broadway debut."

"She'll have to get in line." Finn says teasingly returning her excited grin. She smiles getting on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

He can see the excitement radiating off of her probably a mile away and he's happy for her, _so_ happy for her, cause he knows how much getting this approval from Shelby means to her. But he's still reserved when it comes to the older woman, he _hates_ how she still has so much control over Rachel's emotions. He is still _very_ weary of Shelby's intentions, but the woman seems to _finally_ do something right judging by the grin on his girlfriend's elated expression. So for now he'll just be grateful for that.

"I'm happy for you Rach." He says as she takes a step back and looping his fingers between hers, when he looks at her and finally takes in her PE uniform he gulps, his eyes widening.

_Damn_ why didn't Mickenly have a co-ed PE class again? His eyes trail down her tone tanned legs in those black shorts, and he licks his lips when he sees she's wearing knee highs with matching red stripes at the top. When he hears her giggle, he is brought out of his stupor.

"You like what you see?" Rachel asks with another giggle and a suggestive smile.

He goes to grab her but she takes a step back, wiggling a finger at him, "Uh huh. No man handling your team members, _Coach_."

He _loves_ flirty Rachel, he sends her a suggestive smirk as he takes a step forward, grinning when she doesn't move back, and dips his head so only she can hear him, "You know you like it when I manhandle you."

"_Finn_!" Rachel gasps scandalized slapping his chest, which only makes him laugh even more so when he sees her cheeks redden, he's about to tip his head to kiss her, when a scoff is head next to them.

"Are you and the hobbit trying to gauge our eyes out with your sicken display of affection so that we are forced to forfeit the game?" Santana sneers as she walks up to them.

"Don't call her that!" Finn snaps about to take step forward, but Rachel's hand on his arm stops him.

"Ignore her." Rachel says quietly as she takes a step towards him and getting on her tip toes and she whispers in his ear, "Play your cards right and maybe I'll _let_ you manhandle me."

"_Rach_," Finn says with a groan, all his anger towards Santana totally disappearing as other more _important_ images fill his thoughts.

Rachel giggles as she pulls away and when he tries to pull her back she shakes her head, and wiggles a finger at him again smiling at him before she turns around and skips off towards Kurt. Finn stands there watching as her shorts ride up slightly, and he's all most certain that if she even bends over a little he's going to see the curve of her ass.

See the thing is Rachel has an awesome ass, don't get him wrong he loves _every_ part of his girlfriend, down to the tiny little scar she has on her forehead that she got when she was learning to walk. But her ass? Her ass is like _phenom..._her ass is just freaking awesome. In her short skirts, long dresses the handful of times she wears jeans for glee numbers and since they started having sex a few weeks ago, Finn's been seeing more of her ass than he ever imagined _possible_ and...

_Snap!_

Finn winces when he feels one of the dodge ball collide with his stomach _hard_. He looks up to see Puck smirking, "Seriously dude, can you be anymore more obvious?"

Puck simply laughs in response when Finn flips him off, when Puck turns to look where Finn was looking he whistles to himself, but Finn nudges him in the gut _hard_ with his elbow, "Don't even."

Puck raises his hands in defense moving away from Finn. Finn just shakes his head and glances back at Rachel only to see her shoulders slump as Kurt gets off of the large red ball he was sitting on and stalks off. Finn has been trying to stay out of their fight for the past couple of weeks, but he knows a Kurt storm off when he sees one, and he just can't _leave_ Rachel looking like that despite the fact that both she and Kurt promised to not make him pick sides.

He slowly walks up to her resting his hand on her back rubbing at her shoulder blades softly, "Hey you okay?"

Rachel sniffs slightly as she rubs her eyes quickly, "Yea. I'm fine."

"Rach."

"Do you think Kurt will ever talk to me again?" Rachel asks quietly as she turns to look up at him,

Finn sighs wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest and placing a kiss right on top of her headband, not even sure what to say to her. "I'm sure he will. We both know how stubborn Kurt can get. Just give him time."

"You're right." Rachel says in agreement looking at him with determination, any hint of sadness from before completely gone, "I'm just going to have to convince Kurt to forgive me."

Finn eyes widen at her words, "Babe, I didn't mean..."

"You're the best." Rachel says brightly getting on her toes to give him a brief kiss, "Now, let's go kick some Trouble Tones asses!"

Finn can't help but laugh when she _whoops_ in excitement, throwing up her hand in the air, "Let's go team!"

How the hell she can look sexy as hell and then do the most adorable thing in the world, he'll never know. She sends him a grin just before she runs off to join Tina and Rory who were standing at the back.

"Hey tubs you ready to get your lanky ass kicked?" Santana taunts.

Finn smirks as at her as he blows his whistles calling both the teams together, "Let's road house!"

Santana says something behind him but he pointedly ignores her as the games begin.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Finn is standing in the centre of the room his hands clenched firmly at his side, he can hear the blood rushing through his ears, either from the rush of the game or the anger slowly bubbling inside of him. He watches as Kurt and Blaine usher a bleeding Rory out of the gym, and then looks back at Santana in disgust.<p>

She smirks at him throwing up her hands, "What? It's just a game. Hummel needs to chill."

Finn growls at her about to take a step forward when he feels a small hand encircle his wrist stopping him. He watches as Santana and Brittany both giggle to each other and link their pinks as they skip off the rest of the Trouble Tones following behind them. Sugar and Mercedes trailing a few feet away Mercedes only casting the rest of New Directions a concerned look while Sugar continues to ask her if they won or not.

"She's not worth it Finn. Nothing you say to her will get through to her." Rachel says quietly as she rubs her thumb against his wrist in a soothing motion, "People like Santana, they hide behind their insecurities and the only way they can feel good about themselves is by bringing other people down. I just hope one day she'll just stop hiding and finally accept herself for who she is. She'll be a lot happier that way."

"How are you so perfect?" Finn asks in awe at her words, turning to face her and intertwine his fingers in her own. He smiles when Rachel's cheeks pink up at his question.

"I'm hardly perfect." Rachel says with a small smile that doesn't quiet reach her eyes, "Just ask your brother."

"Well, you're perfect to me." Finn says sincerely, squeezing her hand "I don't know how you could be so forgiving to a person who's tormented you time and time again. "

"Everyone's anger comes from somewhere." Rachel says simply, "While I don't excuse what Santana does and how she treats people. I just hope one day she'll be in a better place and start realizing what she's doing is hurtful to people. Now come on your cheeks swollen from all the dodge balls I want to put some ice on it before it gets worse."

"Did you get hit?" Finn asks suddenly remember that she did play as well, and he immediately began inspecting her arms and then her face.

Rachel giggles as she places her hand over his which is now resting on her cheek, and she grins at him sheepishly, "I kinda hid behind you when I could. I really wasn't much help to the team, Coach."

Finn smirks at her, his mind going places it really shouldn't and by the twinkle in her eye and the telltale signs of the corners of her mouth slowly tugging into a smile he knows she's thinking the same thing he is, "I should teach about being a team player then."

"Maybe you should." Rachel says with a smile kissing him lightly on the lips.

Finn eyes widen as he looks her up and down, involuntary licking his lips. She couldn't mean what he _thinks_ she meant, could she? Finn bites his lip trying to clear his mind and focus on the fact that they are in school and he needs to stop thinking about Rachel like bent over and..._fuck._ "I..we should..."

He feels a soft tug on his hand and shakes his head to clear his mind, and all Rachel does is giggle at his inability to form a complete sentence. She's enjoying this way too much, and damn if he loved her even more for it.

"We should probably change and get going. Mom and Burt are out for the night doing campaign stuff with Mr. Shue." Finn says as he eyes her shorts again as they finally start to head out of the gym.

He trying to figure out how to ask her to keep on the PE uniform when Rachel loops her arm around Finn's, "I can't I don't have anything to change back into."

Normally Finn would just let it go cause he was getting what he wanted without asking, but the tone of her voice and the added fact that _he_ dropped her to school today and knows she does in fact have her dress from the day he has to ask, "What happened to your dress?"

"It's nothing." Rachel says dismissively as they turned down the corridor to the locker rooms, "I got a little stain on it and don't want to change back into it. Can I borrow your jacket so I don't freeze to the car?"

He stops in front of the boys locker room and looks at her pointedly, his arms folded across his chest, "Who?"

Rachel folds her arms over her chest mirroring his stance, which would have been funny if he wasn't so riled up to begin with from Santana and her crap and now finding out _someone_ slushied Rachel, is _not_ helping his hot temper. Rachel looks at him pointedly "Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Nope."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Rachel." Finn protests not believing that she won't tell him.

Rachel rolls her eyes placing her hands on his forearms and looks at him, "I'm not going to tell you, for you to go all caveman and want to go look for the person. It's very sweet of you to be so protective, but unnecessary."

"But..."

"Finn, we have exactly three hours till you parents get home, do you really want to spend that time arguing with me on this or do you want to get home?"

Damn her.

Finn slouches ignoring Rachel's giggle as she places a brief kiss on his still swollen cheek, "I'll wait for you outside."

"You're not waiting alone out here." Finn says, not even bother to look over his shoulder as he tugs her into the room, "No one's here anyway."

"This place still smells like feet." Rachel says with a wrinkle of her nose as she gingerly sits on one of the benches resting her elbows on her bare knees as she smiles at him.

Finn sends her a wink just before he turns back to his lock, twirling in the combination and when he opens the door he grimaces at the smell. He looks over at Rachel to make sure _she_ doesn't get a whiff of it or else she's want him to clean it or something and well he has plans for them.

But he freezes when he sees that she took out her pigtails so her hair is slightly wavy down her back and she's currently making small circles along her upper thigh, humming quietly to herself. Now that she's sitting Finn realizes how short her shorts really are, the hem of her black shorts are barely peeking out from under her red t-shirt and all Finn is seeing is her long expanse of tan legs and he really just wants to run his hands along her smooth legs and kiss her senseless.

Finn glances at his watch and sees that they still have plenty of time _and_ the locker room anyway, and he's not going to lie, he's had _many_ fantasies involving Rachel and this locker room. Finn smiles to himself deciding to try his luck and see how much of those fantasies he'd get out of Rachel. He slides onto the bench, hooking her legs onto his own so that the curve of her ass hits his thigh and so he can run his fingers along her bare thigh.

"What are you..." Rachel asks startled but other than that gives no indication that she's about to move.

He tilts her chin up, liking that they are somewhat at eye level and lowers his mouth onto hers, "Just go with it babe."

To his utter surprise she doesn't protest but puts her hand behind his neck pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. Her lips parting slightly as she allows his tongue entrance before he even decides. He groans against her mouth as she starts nipping at his bottom lip, running her tongue along his lip, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Rach." He moans against her mouth, his hands that were on her waist slowly moving under her t-shirt and up her stomach.

When he feels the thick band of her sports bra he groans in frustration when he realizes his finger can't get under it, after a few tries he gives up and simply cups her breast through the material. Rachel groans against his mouth as she pulls back, but before he could protest she starts nipping her way down his neck, licking and sucking on his salty skin. He sighs when he feels her ass that's rubbing against the side of his thigh buckle against him and her teeth graze his skin as he squeeze her breast again.

"Are you sure no one will be around?" Rachel gasps against his neck, her hot breath tickling his skin, just as she swipes her tongue along the shell of his ear knowing how much that turns him on.

"Yea...what..."

He can't even formulate a proper question cause just as she asks that, her hand snakes down his torso and she palms his erection, squeezing it lightly. His gyms shorts hiding _nothing_ on how truly turned on he is. She squeezes his erection one more time and his hips automatically buckle against her hand.

When she pulls away and stands in front of him, her chest heaving, pink in the face her hair in a mess from their make out, "Are you _positive_ no one will come back in here?"

Finn looks at her his eyes wide and his own breathing laboured, is she asking him what he thinks she's asking?

Holy _Fuck. _Best. Girlfriend. _Ever._

Finn nods his head vigorously before she decides to change her mind, "Yea...it's uh Friday no one...fuck...babe are you sure?"

Rachel nods her head, biting her lip as she takes a tiny step forward so she's now standing between his legs, the fact that she hasn't even scolded him for his foul language tells him how much she really wants this, "You're positive no one will be here right?"

"No one comes here on a Friday and the weight room is closed as well."

Rachel nods and smiles at seductively as she hooks her fingers in the waist of her shorts, but before she could pull down her sinfully short shorts fully, Finn groans in frustration as he realizes something, "Wait."

"What?" Rachel asks in alarm looking around the room and she pulls back up her shorts hiding the purple and yellow polka dot underwear Finn was _just _about to see.

"No condom." Finn says not even hiding his frustration at his rotten luck, when Rachel's shoulders slump Finn is even more frustrated cause the fact that she wanted this as much as he did and it turns him on even more than he already was. If that's even possible.

Rachel bites her lip looking at him, then down at his obvious hard on and when she walks over to his locker he sighs, "Coach does weekly locker checks so I don't keep any in there."

When Rachel turns around with a towel in her hand, he looks at her confused. He hopes she's not suggesting a cold shower, cause he doesn't think there is enough cold water in the Atlantic or mailmen to help him right now. But then she takes a step forward and drops the towel between his already parted legs onto the floor.

_Holy. Fuck_.

She sends him a cheeky grin as she stands between his legs placing both of her hands on his upper thigh, "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean..."

But Finn doesn't even let her finish because he's tugging at her and pulling her face down to meet his crashing his lips against hers kissing her hungrily, when he pulls back she's smirking at him, "Now, drop the pants Hudson before I change my mind."

The speed at which Finn stands and pulls down his pants makes Rachel giggle loudly but Finn doesn't even _care_. His gym shorts are pooled around his ankles and he's about to pull down his boxers when Rachel stops him.

"Leave them on. That seat is _disgusting_ you are not sitting on it butt naked." She wrinkles her nose at the thought, and Finn doesn't even care to argue with her and plops back down on the seat and widening his legs.

"Babe you could tell me to wear a freaking pirate hat and gold ring in my nose or something and I'd do it." He says truthfully, as Rachel giggles placing her hands on his thighs as she slowly gets on her knees.

"I'll remember that, for next time" Rachel says with a wink.

Finn can't even contemplate what he just signed up for cause suddenly Rachel's tiny hand is slipping between the fly of his boxers, she presses her palm firmly down on his crotch making Finn buckle his hips and groan at the pressure. When he feels her soft fingers lightly run against his hot flesh as she slowly slips her entire hand between the fly he grips the back of the bench groaning loudly.

"Oh. Rachel." He moans out, his hips buckling as she pops the single button holding the fly together and pushes it back so that his entire length is completely out.

She sends him a wink, just before she lowers her head, the first touch of her wet tongue against his skin and Finn has to bite the inside of his cheek from moaning out. She slowly runs her tongue up his length, Finn groans trying not to thrust his hips against her face. She grabs the base of his shaft with one hand as she slowly lowers her hot wet mouth around his tip, her tongue licking the small bit of precum and circling the tip.

Finn gasps as he uses one hand to grip the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her long brown locks mindful not to push her against him, when she slowly begins to take his length into his mouth, he throws back his head groaning at the sensation. Her hot wet lips dragging against his heated skin, the light bit of suction she's applying not enough to drive him over the edge but just enough to just drive him _crazy_.

"_Fuck_."He gasps out his hips rising off the bench as she starts to take him in even further, her lips clamping down a little more.

"Oh. _Oh_." He grunts out as she moves her hand so that she can take him in even further, her hand moving to squeeze his balls through his boxers, "Oh. Fuck."

When he feels his tip touch the back of her throat he _knows_ he's not going to last long. His grip tightens on her hair, his hips buckling as she slowly pulls back her teeth now grazing against his harden flesh, and she slowly moves back down yet again, this time picking up speed. She tightens her grip around his shaft increasing her movements as Finn starts to buckle his hips wildly grunting with each thrust of his hips as he tries to hold back so that she can set the pace.

When he feels her teeth yet again and then followed by her tongue brushing against the tip, her cheeks hollowing out as she increases movements. Finn grunts throwing back his head as his hips rise off the bench yet again, the last swipe of Rachel's tongue being the last push he needs as he groans out in ecstasy. Rachel still moving her mouth against his shaft letting him ride out his orgasm.

When she slowly eases her mouth off his now flaccid dick, Finn grunts at the lost of contact and groans as he opens his eyes, Rachel still kneeling in front of him. She looks up at him wiping the corners of her mouth and grinning at him proudly, as she tucks him back into his boxers and pulls up his gym shorts for him.

She gets onto her feet going to his locker to grab a water bottle and taking a huge gulp, and Finn is still slumped against the bench trying to catch his breath, his legs stretched out in front of him and its like he can't feel his legs, far less move them.

"You okay?" Rachel asks concerned, running her fingers hair.

Finn nods, tugging at her to press his lips sloppily against the side of her mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel replies giggling slightly as she pecks him on the lips, moving to place a kiss against the shell of his ear as she whispers, "I hope you'll be returning the favour,"

Finn groans, if he just didn't have a mind blowing orgasm a minute ago, he's pretty sure her suggestive tone would have made him blow his load right there, "Damn, Rachel..."

"Hudson is that you?" Coach Bieste calls out in the distance.

Rachel scrambles off Finn's lap, patting down her hair just as Coach Bieste rounds the corner, when the older woman sees Finn who is still sitting on the bench but this time with the towel in his hand. She looks at them suspiciously, "Hudson. You know the rules, no little ladies inside these rooms."

"Sorry Coach. We were just getting the keys to my truck." Finn says as Rachel pulls out said keys and Finn's backpack, showing it to Coach Bieste, "It's kinda late and I didn't want Rachel waiting outside for me by herself."

Coach Bieste looks at the two of them with narrowed eyes before she nods, "Okay you kids get out of here, I'll lock up Hudson, but don't let this happen again."

"It won't Coach Bieste." Rachel promises her tone clipped as she takes Finn's hand, squeezing it more tightly than necessary and Finn knows he's completely screwed and not in a good way, "You have a nice night Coach."

"You too Rachel." Coach Bieste calls out as they leave.

"On a scale of one to ten how pissed are you?" Finn asks cautiously as Rachel lets go of his hand and stalks off.

When he doesn't get answer, he widens his steps so that he easily catches up with her, "At least we didn't get caught?"

Rachel simply growls in frustration practically running to his truck as they enter the car park, Finn sighs watching as she slips into the car, still not saying a word. When he gets in and turns to her he's about to apologize but she holds up her hand pointing her finger at him, "That will _never_ happen again on school grounds. We are _not_ animals we can wait till we get to the privacy of our homes."

Finn nods, not bothering to add their cars to that or the fact that just last week they did something just as risky in the school car park. "Okay."

He waits for her to go off on another tangent, _knowing _ she probably has more to say, but he's completely thrown off when she looks at him seriously, "Now, we have exactly two hours before your parents get home. So you have exactly two hours to make me completely forget this entire thing ever happen."

Finn eyes widen at her forceful tone, when he doesn't say anything she looks at him her eyes narrowing slightly, "Why aren't you driving?"

Finn immediately starts the car without second thought, after a few seconds of silence he looks across at Rachel who is now facing forward, unsure if she's really mad at him or not, but she basically just told him to step on it so he can sex her up. She can't _possibly_ be mad at him, but damn an angry Rachel is fucking _hot_.

"The anger thing is kinda a turn on."

She turns to face him her eyes twinkling and smiling brightly, "Was it really? I wasn't sure if I could pull it off."

"Wait, you were just _acting_?" Finn asks incredulously, not believing his eyes, and sure enough Rachel scoots over the centre seat to sit next to him, just like she always does smiling brightly no hints of anger at all.

"I read that sometimes guys like it when girls take charge, I wasn't too sure if I did it right, but you seemed to like it when I got a little forceful in the locker room so I decided to just go with it." Rachel says sheepishly, _of course_ Rachel did research on this, "You're not mad are you?"

Finn laughs squeezing her bare thigh that's pressed against his own thigh, "I told you babe, that was fucking hot."

"Language." Rachel admonished.

"Wait so does that mean you aren't really mad at me that we almost got caught?"

"No, we're both to blame for it. I choose to perform fellatio on you in the boys locker room knowing there was a chance someone might walk in. But I was not lying though, it won't happen again."

"_What_?"

"In school Finn, not in general."

"Oh." Finn says in relief at which Rachel simply giggles at his slight panic, "But what if..."

"No Finn."

"Even if..."

"No Finn."

"But..."

"Finn we can argue about this, or you can simply take me back to your house and return the favour."

Suffice to say they did not argue that night.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for enjoying this little mini take on this episode :)<em>


End file.
